Three Demons Guard
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: Pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, Penjual senjata api ilegal, dan... Pecandu sex bebas. Sanggupkah Hinata seorang detektif amatir menangani tiga pemuda bermasalah yang super tampan ini. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !
1. Chapter 1

Three Demons Guard

**Summary : **Pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, Penjual senjata api ilegal, dan... Pecandu sex bebas. Sanggupkah Hinata seorang detektif amatir menangani tiga pemuda bermasalah yang super tampan ini. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : ...? x Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...Zura polos gak bisa buat yang M *digampar* XD

**Menampilkan** : Jreng...jreng...jreng...Artis kita !

_Hyuuga_, _Uchiha_, _Sabaku_ dan _Namikaze_

Hinata : 21 tahun

Sasuke : 23 tahun

Gaara : 23 tahun

Naruto : 20 tahun

Sisanya menyesuaikan ^^

Let's Read

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas menatap bosan sekelilingnya, di liriknya seorang pemuda bertato segitiga merah di pipinya tengah menggigil meringkuk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang terbilang pucat. Biar bertampang datar dari sikapnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei. Kau Shikamaru kan, yang tadi menelponku?"

"Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele mana barangnya?"

"Hehe, kau itu tipe orang yang tidak sabaran yah. Tenang-tenang ada uang, ada barang !" pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru laut lepas ini tiba-tiba saja datang sebari menyeringai puas, membuat pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru itu memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan.

"Cepatlah, aku yakin temanmu itu sangat membutuhkan barang ini bukan?" pemuda pirang itu menunjuk pemuda bertato segitiga bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang masih meringkuk didalam mobil Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti yang membuat Kiba jadi seperti ini!" kilat marah jelas terlihat di matanya tapi sayang, bukannya membuat pemuda pirang itu takut. Sebaliknya sudut bibir pemuda itu mengangkat, menyunggingkan seringai lebar.

"Itu efek samping dari penggunaan barang ini. Jelas bukan salahku!" ucapan pemuda pirang itu membuat shikamaru mendecih kesal sebari merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sedikit uang di dompetnya kemudian memberikan secara kasar pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Cepat berikan barang itu!" pemuda berambut pirang itu menurunkan sedikit kerah bajunya, mengambil sebuah plastik kecil yang di sambut hangat oleh Shikamaru sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum geli sebari melihat punggung Shikamaru yang perlahan memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" ucap pemuda pirang itu lagi sambil melambaikan tangan seiring dengan melajunya mobil tersebut.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO. ANGKAT TANGAN, JANGAN COBA MEMBERI PERLAWANAN KALAU TIDAK KAMI TAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MELEPASKAN PELURU INI KE TUBUHMU!" mata pemuda berambut pirang yang di ketahui benama Namikaze Naruto itu melebar seketika, mulutnnya berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan umpatan kecil kepada para polisi yang selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Damt, kalian menyebalkan !" ucap Naruto sebelum sebuah seringai kembali terpampang di bibirnya. "Bodoh !" umpatnya lagi.

"KAMI ULANGI SEKALI LAGI, JANGAN COBA MEMBERI PERLAWANAN! BERGERAK SEDIKIT SAJA, KAU AKAN TANGGUNG SENDIRI RESIKONYA!" di lihatnya polisi-polisi itu tengah bersiaga menembakkan peluru panas kearahnya namun...

"Aku menyerah... !" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian berjalan mendekati para polisi yang masih siaga dengan senjata apinya.

"Letakkan semua senjata yang kau punya Naruto !" ucap salah satu komandan polisi disana.

Naruto berjongkok mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam sepatunya yang kemudian ia lempar sembarang arah. Siaga polisi itu mulai berkurang, konsentrasinya tertuju pada penangkapan Naruto seorang buronan pengedar obat-obatan terlarang kelas kakap.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju para polisi yang menunggunya di sana dengan tenang seolah-olah yang di hadapannya itu bukan sesuatu yang akan mengancam dirinya, jaraknya semakin dekat saja dengan para polisi itu namun Naruto masih saja berjalan dengan santainya sampai...

"Halo. Ya, kami sudah temukan tersangka Namikaze Naruto! Baik kami pastikan, akan membawa tersangka Namikaze Naruto secepatnya tanpa luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya! " pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat itu tersenyum bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, menangkap Namikaze Naruto berarti sama saja membuat posisinya semakin dekat dengan jabatan tinggi lainnya.

Naruto mengembangkan sebuah seringai saat...

*Srekkkk...

Senyuman Hyuuga Neji Sang komandan polisi itu menghilang tergantikan dengan raut cemas, wajahnya semakin memerah menahan kesal yang luar biasa. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kejar NAMIKAZE NARUTOOO...!"

Naruto menahan tawa sebisa mungkin mendengar suara Komandan Neji yang sepertinya terdengar sangat-sangat kesal, beruntung dirinya menenukan sebuah gang kecil tak jauh dari tempat para polisi itu berada. Yang kini dia perlu lakukan hanya berlari sebelum anak buah Komandan Neji itu menemukanya, sedangkan Hyuuga Neji hanya merutuki kebodohannya tertipu sandiwara konyol dari Namikaze Naruto. Pasalnya bukan hanya sekali-dua kali dirinya tertipu dengan tipuan bodoh dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dirinya lupa bahwa yang di hadapinya sekarang ini adalah seorang pengedar obat-obatan terlarang kelas kakap. Yah, NAMIKAZE NARUTO.

)))0000(((

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah ditempat, semua sudah kusiapkan! Kau sudah membawa yang aku mau bukan? Ya baiklah!"

Pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato ai didahinya berjalan dengan santai memasuki sebuah gudang tua sebari membawa sebuah tas kecil yang cukup berat namun tidak untuknya. Di liriknya seorang pria pemilik mata setajam ular tengah menyeringai puas melihat apa yang dia bawa pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Cepat berikan uangnya, kurasa kita tak perlu membuang-buang waktu bukan?" ucap datar Sang pemilik tato ai itu.

"Kau benar waktu adalah uang. kami butuh barang yang kau bawa dan kau butuh uang yang kami punya!" ucap pria bernama Orochimaru dengan seringai yang masih terpampang di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mau mengeceknya?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bata masih dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja, biar aku sendiri yang akan mengeceknya!" ucapnya sebari membuka tas yang di bawa pemuda berambut berambut merah didepannya.

Seringai puas kembali terukir di wajahnya melihat lima buah pistol perak dengan desain yang sangat langka beserta dua puluh lima butir peluru perak yang tipis membuat kelima pistol itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan di mata pria itu. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu sangat yakin bahwa pelanggannya ini sangat-sangat puas dengan kelima pistol buatannya yang ia bawa.

"Boleh ku ambil bagianku? Kurasa waktuku tidak cukup banyak!" mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut merah bata itu seseorang bernama Kabuto memberikan sebuah koper berisikan sejumlah uang yang terbilang cukup banyak.

"Terimakasih, saya undur diri Orochimaru-sama!" ucapnya sebari berjalan meninggalkan gudang tua dengan seringai puas. Di liriknya jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lebih lima belas manit.

"ANGKAT TANGAN, JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN! KAMI DARI KEPOLISIAN !" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara polisi sontak saja anak buah Orochimaru menjadi kalang kabut mencari tempat kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri, sayangnya gudang tua itu sudah terlebih dahulu di kepung oleh pada polisi.

"Tunggu dulu, apa ada di antara kalian yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara?" semua menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang pria berambut perak yang memakai masker itu. "Sai. Berikan aku foto Sabaku No Gaara !" ucapnya lagi kepada salah satu tangan kanannya.

"Ini, Kakashi-san !" ujar pemuda bermana Sai itu kepada komandan Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi mengamati satu per-satu tersangka yang tertangkap digudang tadi sebari membawa foto Sabaku No Gaara yang di berikan oleh anak buahnya tadi.

"Sial dia lolos lagi !" ujar Komandan Kakashi menghela napas.

Sementara itu terlihat pemuda berambut merah bata tengah berjalan melewati sebuah minimarket yang jarang di kunjungi pelanggan, namun satu yang membuatnya tertarik untuk memasuki minimarket tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berbalut dress ungu tuanya kini berjalan mengambil satu per-satu baraang-barang yang ia butuhkan, sampai seorang pria tua berbadan besar menabraknya. Di lihatnya gadis itu terjatuh dengan dressnya yang basah tertumpah minuman dingin yang di bawa pria tua berbadan besar itu. Bukannya meminta maaf pria itu malah memaki gadis yang air matanya hampir saja turun dari mata lavendernya itu.

"Gadis yang menarik, aku yakin dia bisa dimanfaatkan !" ujar pemuda berambut merah bernama Sabaku No Gaara sebari menyeringai membayangkan tampang pelanggannya barusan saat melihat polisi memasuki gudang tua tadi, terlebih lagi para polisi bodoh yang percaya dengan informasi darinya tentang kebaradaan Sabaku No Gaara Sang Penjual Senjata Api Ilegai.

)))0000(((

Di sebuah club malam terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut raven dan mata onyxnya tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi mini bar yang terdapat di club malam tersebut. Matanya berkeliling seakan mencari mangsa, mengamati satu per-satu gadis-gadis yang terlihat sangat menikmati gemerlapnya lantai dansa dibawah sana. Tekstur wajahnya yang tegas, tubuh atletisnya ditambah penampilannya yang sangat HOT. Terbukti dengan kerah kemeja hitam yang mencetak butuh atletisnya itu, Ia taikan sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas leher jejang miliknya, lalu dua kancing kemeja yang memang sengaja tak ia pasang membuat dada mulusnya terpampang jelas di mata gadis-gadis liar yang sedari tadi memandangnya. Diliriknya seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian yang terbilang sangat minim tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Andai saja ia tak menyadang marga Uchiha, mungkin saja darah sudah mengucur deras dari hidungnya saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat-sangat menggoda iman itu.

Di rasakan lengan jejang wanita itu mulai melingkari lembut leher Sang Uchiha bungsu. Aroma pekat yang memabukkan khas wanita itu pun kini tercium jelas olehnya. Hangatnya hembusan napas wanita itu di lehernya membuat ujung bibir Sang Uchiha bungsu sedikit terangkat menciptakan sebuah seringai, menyebabkan setiap wanita yang melihatnya mendadak histeris karena wajahnya yang kelewat tampan itu.

"Kau sendirian tampan?" tanya wanita itu sedikit mendesah di telinga pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Menurutmu?" jawabnya sebari menngecup mesra tangan kanan wanita tadi.

"Kurasa kau kedinginan tampan, butuh penghangat?" tanya wanita itu lagi masih dengan desahan dari bibir merahnya.

"Kalau begitu, hangatkan aku baby?" mendengar jawaban Sang Uchiha, langsung saja ia tarik pemuda itu menuju sebuah kamar sewaan yang ada di club malam itu.

Sesampainya di kamar. Dapat di lihat dengan agresifnya wanita tadi membelai dada pemuda berambut raven yang berada di pelukannya itu. Mengerti dengan tanda yang di berikan wanita cantik itu, ia selipkan kedua tanganya mengalungi pinggang ramping wanita berambut coklat panjang yang sengaja di uraikan.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya menyeringai saat memandang wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat bernafsu akan tubuhnya. Padahal wanita itu sama sekali tak mengenal dirinya begitu pula dengan dirinya, namun itu bukan masalah baginya karena nantinya juga wanita itu akan ia tinggalkan, baginya semua wanita didunia ini hanya sampah yang tidak berguna.

"Kau mau aku atau kau yang bermain hmm?" katanya sebari mengecup leher jejang Sang Uchiha menciptakan tanda kemerah-merahan di sana. -kyaaaa... rate M...rate M, gak sanggup *dilempar ke jurang +.+*-

"Maumu?" ucapnya sebari mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Diam dan nikmati saja permainanku sayang!" ujar wanita itu sebari mendorong lembut pemilik mata onyx, membuatnya terjatuh pada ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar di belakangnya.

Wanita itu dengan segera menaiki tubuh atletis pemuda berambut raven dibawahnya sehingga kini posisinya terlihat begitu sangat menggoda bagi pemuda itu. Di ciumnya ganas bibir merah Sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Walaupun dalam permainan ini wanita diatasnya yang memimpin bukan berarti dirinya hanya berdiam diri saja, tangannya kini bebas merajalema menjelajahi lekuk tubuh wanita cantik yang tengah menciumnya itu.

Sayangnya semua tidak berlangsung lama hingga sebuah benturan pintu membuat mereka mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak. Sang Uchiha mendecih kesal saat melihat seorang wanita dengan seragam kepolisian lengkap ditambah dengan beberapa tangan kanannya.

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN! ATAU AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN MENEMBAK KALIAN !" decihan kesal milik Uchiha itu berubah menjadi seringai lebar saat memandang lekuk tubuh Sang Komandan cantik berambut pirang itu.

Dengan sigap pemuda berambut raven itu mengangkat tangannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Komandan cantik yang masih menodongkan sebuah pistol kearahnya. "Aku menyerah. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja dengan tubuhku!" ucapnya masih dengan seringai yang lebar.

Komandan cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas, matanya seakan terkunci oleh mata kelam Sang Uchiha. Wajahnya memanas melihat penampilang pemuda berambut raven yang sangat berantakan atau lebih tepatnya sangat menggoda, andaikan saja yang ada didepannya ini bukan buronan kelas kakap mungkin saja ia akan menjeris histeris meminta pemuda itu untuk menciumnya.

"Jadi kau mau menangkapku. Komandan Yamanaka Ino?" mata biru Sang Komandan cantik itu pun melebar seketika saat pemuda tampan menggoda iman itu membisikan namanya.

"Baga...!" sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya pemuda Uchiha itu terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Sayang sekali yah. Padahal menurutku kau itu cukup manis untuk menjadi pacarku!" bisiknya membuat serabut merah merona itu menjalar di kedua pipinya saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu sekaligus saat merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu menyapu lehernya.

Melihat reaksi Komandan cantik di depannya membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menahan mati-matian tawanya. Di kecupnya bibir Sang Komandan Cantik yang masih tak bergeming sedikitpun, mungkin gadis ini masih terhanyut dengan pesona Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Satu kecupan untuk salam perpisahan kita!" Gadis itu tersentak mendengar ucapan pemuda tampan tadi.

"Bye!" di lihatnya pemuda Uchiha itu kini sudah berada di luar jendela tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sang Komandan cantik itu berbalik melihat kedua bawahannya, Si manusia karet hijau Lee tengah berdansa konyol di lantai dansa sedangkan Si gendut Chouji masih asik memakan kripik kentang di tangannya.

"KALIAN KETERLALUAN~~~!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah menahan marah. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyuruhku menangkap buronan tampan macam ini!" Sang Komandan cantik Yamanaka Ino hanya menggerutu sebari berjalan meninggalkan club malam seorang diri tampan kedua bawahannya yang masa bodo ia pikirkan. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan terjerat akan pesona Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Yah, sayangnya gadis ini memang belum mengenal UCHIHA SASUKE yang terkenal dengan pesonanya itu.

)))0000(((

Seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga asli berambut indigo atau sebut saja Hyuuga Hinata dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya tengah berkutat dengan sejumlah kertas yang berisi tentang data-data rahasia buronan yang harus ia selidiki.

Sejenak Hinata menghela napas melihat masih banyak gulungan kertas yang belum ia baca, sayangnya profesinya sebagai detektif memaksanya untuk harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

"Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari pengusaha sukses Namikaze Minato dan pemilik butik ternama Uzumaki Kushina. Dua tahun belakangan ini menjadi buronan polisi karena di ketahui mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang. Sudah berkali-kali polisi mencoba menangkapnya, sayangnya ia selalu saja lolos!" Hinata terdiam sebari mengamati sosok berambut pirang dalam foto yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto. "Untuk apa dia menjual obat-obatan terlarang, bukannya dia anak dari pengusaha kaya itu?" heran Hinata.

"Sabaku No Gaara. Seorang kriminal kelas kakap, menjadi buronan karena menjual senjata-senjata ilegal. Namanya memang tak asing lagi didengar. Yah, dia memang anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang prasejarah terbukti dengan musium-musium berlebel Sabaku yang ada di hampir seluruh pelosok Asia. Pemuda satu ini memang mempunyai koneksi di mana pun ia berada, jadi wajar saja jika ia selalu saja lolos dari kejaran para polisi!" bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat foto Sabaku No Gaara yang berada di tangannya kanannya itu. "Lagi-lagi anak orang kaya, dilihat-lihat wajahnya lebih mirip dengan panda!" Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Dan yang terakhir !" Hinata tersenyum lega sesaat, tidak sebelum ia membaca gulungan surat yang terakhir ini. "Uchiha Sasuke!" matanya terbelalak seketika saat membaca gulungan surat yanga terakhir itu. "Sang Uchiha bungsu pewaris perusahaan terbesar yang bergerak di hampir seluruh bidang perbankan. Orangtuanya tewas saat dia berumur lima tahun, dan sejak saat itu ia dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi diurus oleh kakeknya Uchiha Madara. Dirinya di ketahui kabur dari kediaman Uchiha tanpa alasan yang jelas. Menjadi buronan polisi sejak setahun belakangan ini atas kasus pemerkosaan. Selalu saja dapat meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi dengan kepintaran otaknya, keberadaannya kini masih misterius diduga akan ada lebih banyak lagi korban sebelum ia di tangkap!" Hinata menatap sendu foto pemuda berwajah datar yang ada di tangannya itu. "Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya lirih.

*Brugg...

Gadis berambut Indigo itu di kagetkan dengan suara bising dari ruang tamunya, membuatnya mau tak mau berjalan memastikan ruang tamu miliknya itu aman-aman saja. Di lihatnya seorang permuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit tengah berada didalam ruang tamunya dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajah tampannya disertai napas yang memburu."Kau!" Hinata memandang pemuda berambut ini dari atas ke bawah. "Kau. Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau sangat mirip dengan...!"

"Namikaze Naruto. Hehe... maaf aku memasuki rumahmu tanpa izin darimu, tapi keadaan di luar mendesakku!" Naruto memberi tanda agar Hinata melihat keluar rumahnya melalui jendela.

Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela mencoba melihat sesuatu yang ada di luar rumahnya itu. Beberapa polisi tengah berlari kesana-kenari dengan senjata siaga di tangannya, dengan cekatan otak Hinata langsung memahami apa yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu berada di rumahnya sekarang dengan napas yang memburu. "Rupanya ia baru dikejar polisi?" pikir Hinata.

Di liriknya gadis manis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya mulai menjaga jarak dari dirinya. "Oh. Ayolah, aku ini pria baik-baik tahu. Jangan berlaku seolah-olah aku ini seorang pencuri!" ucap Naruto yang tengah terduduk di salah satu sofa milik Hinata.

"Kau memang bukan pencuri Namikaze Naruto, tapi kau itu pengedar obat-obatan terlarang yang menjadi buronan polisi dan parahnya lagi buronan itu malah bersantai-santai sebari menduduki sofaku DI RUMAHKU!" ujar Hinata lembut namun penuh tekanan -?-.

"Kau ternyata galak juga yah?"

Hinata berbalik mencoba melihat siapakah gerangan sosok yang telah mengatainya galak itu. Matanya terbelalak seketika melihat pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato ai di dahinya tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata kan?" wajah Hinata semakin memanas saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung pria tampan di depannya itu.

"Dan kau... Tuan Panda?"

*Krik..krikk...krikk

Suasana di rumah itu mendadak sepi saat Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan pemuda bertato ai tersebut.

"Bwahahahaaha... kau bilang apa barusan? Tuan Panda, Gaara bahkan gadis polos yang baru saja menemuimu ini berkata jujur bahwa wajahmu itu memang sangat mirip dengan panda. Hahahaha!" Gaara tidak bisa menahan amarahnya saat melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa dengan sepenuh hatinya -?- setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi.

"Kau bilang apa Naru-chan?" tawa Naruto terhenti seketika tergantikan dengan decihan kecil yang membuat Gaara tersenyum bangga dalam hati. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan PANDA lagi Hinata!" Hinata hanya mengangguk saat melihat aura Gaara yang begitu menyeramkan di matanya.

"Umm... akan kubuatkan minuman dan akan kuambilkan sedikit cemilan di belakang!" ucapnya sabari berjalan meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto, namun ia merasakan sebuah tarikan pada tangan menahannya membuatnya terpaksa membalikkan badannya melihat pemuda berambut pirang Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya. "Kemana cengiran lebar yang tadi kulihat?" batin Hinata.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, jangan coba-coba menelpon polisi! Atau...!" Hinata segera mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk mengambilkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman sebelum Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya.

)))0000(((

Di dapurnya, gadis berambut Indigo itu hanya berjalan kesana kemari dengan raut wajah cemas mengingat diruang tamunya kini terdapat dua orang buronan yang sedang menungunya membawakan makanan dan minuman yang ia janjikan tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti di susul dengan senyuman lebar saat sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan minuman untuk kalian! Tunggu saja!" senyum itu semakin lebar saja setelah berkata dengan lantangnya tadi.

"Kau pikir hanya mereka saja yang kehausan Hinata?" Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu.

Perlahan Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah terduduk di kursi dapurnya dengan penampilan yang sangat-sangat berantakan tengah menatapnya tajam. "Sa-su-ke-kun !" napasnya seakan tercekat saat melafalkan nama pemuda tampan bernama UCHIHA SASUKE di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugupnya.

"Aku di kejar polisi dan aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi, jadi aku kerumahmu! Memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh yah?" Sasuke dengan mudahnya melepas topeng datarnya menggantinya sesegera mungkin dengan raut wajah kecewa di hadapan Hinata.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat-sangat terpukul itu membuat Hinata sedih. "Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku hanya...!"

"Kau lama Hinata-chan?" Naruto datang dengan cengiran lebarnya di susul dengan Gaara di belakangnya. "Hei, kau Sasuke Uchiha itu bukan?" Naruto dan Gaara terheran-heran saat melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada di rumah Hinata.

"Hn!" pertanyaan itu hanya di tanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan singkat membuat Naruto ingin memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Kau menyebalkan, dasar TEMEEEE!" kesal Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah Naruto!" Gaara dengan cekatan menahan Naruto yang terlihat sudah sangat-sangat gemas melihat wajah Sasuke yang kelewat tampan itu. –dalam artian lain-

"Umm... semuanya, minumannya sudah siap! Bagaimana jika kita obrolkan dengan lanjut diruang tamu saja?" Hinata yang melihat semua itu segera meredam suasana dengan mengajak semua keruang tamu diikuti ketiga buronan tampan nan ganteng itu.

)))0000(((

"Jadi umm... kenapa buronan polisi seperti kalian berada di rumahku? Asal kalian tahu saja aku ini seorang detektif jadi aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian ke polisi sekarang juga!" Hinata menghela napas melihat reaksi ketiga 'tamunya' yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau seorang detekif Hinata-chan? Hahahaha... wajahmu tidak terlihat seperti seorang detektif! Kau itu manis Hinata-chan!" wajah Hinata merona saat Naruto menyebutnya manis meski agak kesal dengan ucapan sebelumnya.

"Kau mana tega membiarkan polisi menangkapku bukan!" Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merona itu dengan poni tebalnya.

"Jika kau melaporkan kami kepada polisi-polisi bodoh itu, kau sendiri juga yang nantinya akan terkena masalah. Menyembunyikan seorang... akh, bukan tapi tiga orang buronan berbahaya dirumahmu!" ucap Gaara dengan wajah coolnya.

"Hahh, jadi apa mau kalian?" pasrah Hinata.

"Kami mau tinggal di rumahmu sementara Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kemana aura dinginnya tadi?" heran Hinata.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Baiklah, selama kalian tidak membuatku dalam masalah kalian boleh tinggal di rumahku!" ujar Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau seharusnya bahagia ada kami disini!" Ucap Naruto sebari merangkul Hinata, sayangnya ia tak melihat dua aura panas yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum, mengingat ada tiga buronan kelas kakap berada di dalam RUMAHKU dan BERSAMAKU! Nyawaku bisa tiba-tiba terancam!" jerit Hinata yang mencoba memaksakan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman kepada ketiga pemuda yang nantinya akan tinggal di rumahnya itu.

-Bersambung-

.

.

21-07-2011

.

.

"Huft... capek nih Zura ngetiknya!" (dipelototin)

Hehe... semuanya Zura tau pic Zura blon ada yang tamat -curcol- tapi mau gimana lagi otak Zura pan dibawah rata-rata -?- jadi pokoknya Zura minta reviewnya aja yah...

PLEASE REVIEW

KRITIK

AND

SARAN


	2. Chapter 2

Three Demons Guard

**Summary : **Pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, Penjual senjata api ilegal, dan... Pecandu sex bebas. Sanggupkah Hinata seorang detektif amatir menangani tiga pemuda bermasalah yang super tampan ini. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : ...? x Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...Zura polos gak bisa buat yang M *digampar* XD

**Menampilkan** : Jreng...jreng...jreng...Artis kita !

_Hyuuga_, _Uchiha_, _Sabaku_ dan _Namikaze_

Hinata : 21 tahun

Sasuke : 22 tahun

Gaara : 22 tahun

Naruto : 22 tahun

Sisanya menyesuaikan ^^

Let's Read

.

.

.

"Jika kau melaporkan kami kepada polisi-polisi bodoh itu, kau sendiri juga yang nantinya akan terkena masalah. Menyembunyikan seorang... akh, bukan tapi tiga orang buronan berbahaya dirumahmu!" ucap Gaara dengan wajah coolnya.

"Hahh, jadi apa mau kalian?" pasrah Hinata.

"Kami mau tinggaal dirumahmu sementara Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kemana aura dinginnya tadi?" heran Hinata.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Baiklah, selama kalian tidak membuatku dalam masalah kalian boleh tinggal dirumahku!" ujar Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau seharusnya bahagia ada kami disini!" Ucap Naruto sebari merangkul Hinata, sayangnya ia tak melihat dua aura panas yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum, mengingat ada tiga buronan kelas kakap berada didalam RUMAHKU dan BERSAMAKU! Nyawaku bisa tiba-tiba terancam!" jerit Hinata yang mencoba memaksakan bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman kepada ketiga pemuda yang nantinya akan tinggal dirumahnya itu.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Hyuuga Hinata, matanya tertutup namun terbuka lagi mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan gagal untuk sekian kalinya. Diliriknya waktu menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sementara ketiga buronan paling dicari berada di dalam rumahnya saat ini. Rasanya udara segar perlu ia hirup untuk malam ini untuk sekedar menenangkan diri saja.

"Kaa-san, lindungilah aku!" ucapnya setelah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

Langkah kecil menggiringi kaki mungil gadis berambut indigo saat menelusuri taman belakang rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup baginya untuk menenangkan dirinya disana. Sayangnya telinga gadis itu menangkap suatu pembicaraan yang tak seharusnya ia dengar.

"BRENGSEK KAU...!" Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mengenali suara yang entah sedang berbicara dengan siapa itu.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI...!"

"Suara itu... Akh, itu suara Naruto-kun!" ujarnya pelan.

))))000((((

Sesosok pria tampan berambut pirang tengah bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon sebari menatap kelangit melihat sejuta keindahan buatan tuhan itu. Terlelap, matanya tertutup perlahan namun sebuah getaran di sakunya membuat mata sebiru laut lepas itu terbuka kembali.

Diambilnya telpon genggam berwarna hitam kelam yang bergetar di dalam sakunya, kemudian diliriknya sekilas melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu malamnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sayu, matanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dengan ragu ia mencoba menekan tombol yes dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Heh, kau lama sekali Naru-Naru!" ucap pemuda disana lantang.

"Maaf. Aku sedang sibuk, bisakah lain kali saja kau menelponku?" Namikaze muda ini hanya menanggapinya dengan nada datar.

"Hey. Sesibuk apa dirimu hingga menganggat telpon dariku saja kau tak mau?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah jangan berbasa-basi, cepat katakan apa maumu!" ungkap Naruto masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Mauku. Khe... khe... khe, 'barang titipanku' akan segera sampai ke tanganmu jalam jangka waktu dua hari lagi. Seperti biasa aku ingin kau mengantarkan 'barang titipanku' itu dengan selamat sampai ketangan pemiliknya!" Namikaze muda ini mati-matian menahan emosi mendengar ucapan pemuda lain yang menelponnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. 'Barang titipanmu' itu hanya akan menyusahkanku saja!"

"Kau tak punya pilihan Naru-Naru, atau taruhannya dua nyawa yang kau sayangi!" Naruto yakin pemuda itu pasti tengah menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Kau. MEREKA ITU ORANG TUAMU KYUUU...!" geram Naruto.

"So...?"

"Kau tak akan sanggup membunuh mereka!"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi itu tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau pikir aku hanya menggertakmu?" Naruto terdiam "Aku bisa kapan saja menyuruh anak buahku manculik mereka kemudian membunuh mereka dan mayatnya ku jadikan sarapan pagi anjing-anjingku...hahahaha!" lanjut Kyuubi.

"BRENGSEK KAU...!" geram Naruto entah iblis apa yang merasuki tubuh kakaknya ini, atau mungkin kakaknya sendirilah iblis yang menyerupai manusia.

"Hey. Aku ini kakakmu bersikaplah sedikit lebih sopan!" ucapnya sebari menyeringai.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU LAGi...!" teriak Naruto prustasi. "Dan kau bukan kakakku! KAKAKKU YANG DULU SUDAH MATI !" teriaknya sebari menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Khe... khe... khe, aku tentunya akan mati, tapi setelah melihatmu tersiksa lebih dalam lagi !"

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

"GRRAHHH... KAU IBLIS, APA SALAHKU KYUU? KUMOHON KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKU YANG DULU LAGI !" lautan biru itu tumpah saat sederet kata-kata panas yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang dulu sangat-sangat ia banggakan, ia kagumi dan ia sayangi meluncur begitu saja tanpa beban, tanpa perduli akan perasaannya.

"Baiklah Naru-Naru. Lain kali akan kutelpon lagi, kau ini atur emosimu jangan gampang ngambek dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah!" ucapan Kyuubi membekukan Naruto seketika.

"Kyuu...

"Jaaa...!"

))))000((((

Entah mengapa mata Hinata memanas melihat Naruto begitu tersiksa, ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Naruto mencoba menenangkannya, sayangnya ia terlalu takut berada didekat Naruto.

"Kau. Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain!" Mata keperakan Hinata membulat seketika saat sebuah suara mengangetkannya, dan saat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Kyaaaaaa... Hmmmp...!" pemuda berambut raven itu langsung saja menutup mulut Hinata sebelum teriakannya itu didengar oleh Naruto kemudian membawa *paksa* Hinata menuju sisi kolam hias yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari taman belakang.

Setelah sampai dikolam pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya dari Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mesummmmmmm!" Hinata berteriak histeris saat melihat pemuda itu kembali.

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" ucap pemuda yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ta... tapi, ano... Sasuke-kun!" gagap Hinata.

"Ano, ano apaan?"

"PAKAI DULU BAJUMU SEBELUM BERKELIARAN DI DALAM RUMAHKU SASUKE-KUNNNNN...!" kesal Hinata yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja asal ia tidak melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada itu.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata bersemu merah menarik lebar-lebar seringainya saat sebuah ide melintasi otaknya.

Di tariknya Hinata kedalam pelukannya membuat wajah Hinata membentur dada bidang milik Sasuke. "Kau ingat Hinata-chan, saat kita masih kecil dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan wajah memerah Hinata menjawab. "Ya. Sasuke-kun... A, aku ing..in kau kembali seperti Sa..Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal dulu!" wajahnya kembali memanas saat dirasakan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hinata-chan!" napas berat Sasuke membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Aku tidak bisa, sebelum aku membunuhnya!" Hinata membeku seketika mendengar nada datar yang Sasuke keluarkan, ia juga dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang berterbangan mengitari dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Sedangkan Hinata, tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bukan karena takut pada Sasuke, namun yang ia takutkan sasuatu akan terjadi dikemudian hari antara Sasuke dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti kakaknya itu dan itu akan berakhir buruk.

-Bersambung-

.

.

04-09-2011

.

.

"Maaf yah... Zura nunggak dua bulan Y.Y soalnya gak sempet mulu *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Jadi pokoknya Zura minta reviewnya aja yah... Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca... ^^

PLEASE REVIEW

KRITIK

AND

SARAN


	3. Chapter 3

Three Demons Guard

**Summary : **Pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, Penjual senjata api ilegal, dan... Pecandu sex bebas. Sanggupkah Hinata seorang detektif amatir menangani tiga pemuda bermasalah yang super tampan ini. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : ...? x Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...Zura polos gak bisa buat yang M *digampar* XD

**Menampilkan** : Jreng...jreng...jreng...Artis kita !

_Hyuuga_, _Uchiha_, _Sabaku_ dan _Namikaze_

Hinata : 21 tahun

Sasuke : 22 tahun

Gaara : 22 tahun

Naruto : 22 tahun

Sisanya menyesuaikan ^^

Let's Read

.

.

.

"Ya. Sasuke-kun... A, aku ing..in kau kembali seperti Sa..Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal dulu!" wajahnya kembali memanas saat dirasakan Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hinata-chan!" napas berat Sasuke membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk bernapas. "Aku tidak bisa, sebelum aku membunuhnya!" Hinata membeku seketika mendengar nada datar yang Sasuke keluarkan, ia juga dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang berterbangan mengitari dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Sedangkan Hinata, tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bukan karena takut pada Sasuke, namun yang ia takutkan sasuatu akan terjadi dikemudian hari antara Sasuke dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pengganti kakaknya itu dan itu akan berakhir buruk.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Umm... se, sesak Sasuke-kun!" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Hinata-chan, milikku satu-satunya. Jadikanlah aku milikmu Hinata-chan, milikmu satu-satunya!" wajah Hinata berubah menjadi semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke saat mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir manis Sang Uchiha.

Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah lugu gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya itu. Sayangnya yang ia tahu semua, semua yang gadis mungil itu lakukan saat berada di dekatnya bukan semata-mata karena dirinya. Mata yang bersinar saat melihat dirinya, pipi yang merona saat ia menggodanya, semua... semua itu dipersembahkan hanya untuk seseorang yang paling ia benci UCHIHA ITACHI.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Sasuke.

"Sas... sasuke-kun!"

"Kumohon untuk kali ini saja, pandanglah aku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke bukan sebagai... Itachi !" Hinata terdiam di tempat, suara Sasuke terdengar begitu mengiris hati gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata memang yang paling bersalah dalam kasus ini, mencintai Uchiha Itachi adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sejak Itachi 'pergi' Sasukelah yang menjadi pelampiasan egonya. Ya, Hinata memang sedikit egois dalam hal ini.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku akan segera kembali ke kamar tidurku!" Hinata berlari, terus berlari tanda ada sedikitpun rasa ingin melihat raut kesedihan yang terpancar begitu dalam dari wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Jadi begitukah, aku memang tidak bisa yah?" guman Sasuke sebari memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh.

))))000((((

-Hinata POV-

"Tadi itu kenapa tiba-tiba sekali sih? Sasuke-kun pasti sangat sedih. Uhhh... bagaimana ini, kenapa selalu yang ada di kepalaku ini hanya Ita-nii. Tapi, rasanya saat melihat Sasuke-kun disaat bersamaan aku melihat sosok Ita-nii dalam tubuh Sasuke-kun... huhu, Kaa-san tolong aku!" teriakku prustasi dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku tanpa sengaja saat meliwati ruang tamu aku melihat seorang pria berambut merah bata tengah tertidur disalah satu sofaku dengan sebetah tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Aku mulai mendekatinya, melihat lebih jelas sosok yang tengah tertidur tersebut.

"Umm, Tuan Panda!" gumanku tanpa sadar saat melihat wajah polosnya saat tertidur. "Benar-benar mirip dengan panda hehe!" batin Hinata tertawa gemas.

Aku akui wajahnya terbilang lumayan tampan. Akh, bukan hampir sama dengan Sasuke... sangat tampan. Sayangnya wajahnya terlalu galak kalau sedang marah, apalagi waktu aku mengatainya 'tuan panda' auranya terlalu menyeramkan.

Penasaran dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya, akhirnya dengan ragu kesentuh tato itu dengan telunjukku. "Ini benar-benar keren~!" seruku dalam hati.

"Sudah puas memandagi ku?" aku tersentak saat menyadari kalau mata yang tadinya tertutup itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

"Gawat~~ aku pasti dimarahi lagi!" innerku berteriak heboh.

-Hinata and POV-

"Kenapa melamun?" ujar Gaara datar sebari melambaikan tanganya padaku.

"Ma, maaf. Mengganggu tidur Tuan Pan... maksudku Gaara-kun!" ucap Hinata gugup. "Hampir saja aku memanggilnya tuan panda, dasar bodoh!" omelnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tidur. Hanya berpura-pura saja!" jawab Gaara jujur membuat Hinata semakin memerah malu tertangkap basah 'bermain' dengan pria berambut merah bata ini.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran didalam rumah?" tanya Gaara mencairkan suana melihat Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah menahan malu.

"Aku, aku hanya mencari udara segar saja Gaara-kun hehe!" jawab Hinata kikuk.

"Oh. Berpelukan dengan Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada di pinggir kolam itu kau sebut dengan 'mencari udara segar' hmm, Hinata-chan?" tanya Gaara dengan memasang tampang polosnya. *kyaaaaaaaa...Gaa-chan imutt ^^*

Wajah Hinata memerah kembali mendengar ucapan Gaara, dirinya benar-benar merasa bodoh didepan Gaara sekarang.

"Umm... yang tadi itu aku bisa jelaskan Gaara-kun!" sanggah Hinata cepat-cepat.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasanmu Hinata-chan. Aku kan bukan pacarmu!" ucapnya tersenyum geli sebari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempat sayang Hinata melewatkan kesempatan emas tak sempat melihat senyuman menawan Sang Sabaku.

"Uhh...menyebalkan!" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya saat menyadari kepergian Gaara.

))))000((((

Hinata memasuki kamar bernuansa ungu miliknya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur bermotip kelinci lalu mematikan lampu dan kembali menaiki ranjang empuk nan nyaman. Dipeluknya guling disampingnya, mencoba memasuki dunia mimpinya melepaskan lelah setelah hari yang luar biasa ini.

Pintu kamar Hinata tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuat mata Hinata yang tertutup kembali terbuka perlahan. Di rasakannya seseorang menaiki tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan tidur disini Hinata-chan, bersamamu!" bisik pria yang entah siapa dileher Hinata, sontak membuat Hinata membalikan tubuhnya. Jawah Hinata memerah untuk yang sekian kalinya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata itu.

Deg...

"Sa... Sasuke-kun!" bisik Hinata.

"Hey, kau melupakanku Hinata-chan!" terdengar suara lain dari belakang tubuh Hinata.

Hinata berbalik samar-samar melihat tato ai dikening pemuda yang berda disamping kanannya itu.

"Ga... Gara-kun!" Langsung saja Hinata menyalakan lampu disebelahnya, dan benar saja Hinata kini berada dengan dua orang pria tampan di kamarnya dan lagi, di ranjangnya.

Oh, good... "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU...!" teriak Hinata prustasi.

-Bersambung-

Minna-san... Zura update ^^

**So**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**05-09-2011**

Gomawo ^^

PLEASE REVIEW

KRITIK

AND

SARAN


	4. Chapter 4

Three Demons Guard

**Summary : **Pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, Penjual senjata api ilegal, dan... Pecandu sex bebas. Sanggupkah Hinata seorang detektive gagal, menangani tiga pemuda bermasalah yang super tampan ini. AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Pairing** : ...? x Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rated** : T+ ...Zura polos gak bisa buat yang M *digampar* XD

Hinata : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 18 tahun

Gaara : 18 tahun

Naruto : 18 tahun

Sisanya menyesuaikan ^^

"Sa... Sasuke-kun!" bisik Hinata.

"Hey, kau melupakanku Hinata-chan!" terdengar suara lain dari belakang tubuh Hinata.

Hinata berbalik samar-samar melihat tato ai dikening pemuda yang berada disamping kanannya itu.

"Ga... Gaara-kun!" Langsung saja Hinata menyalakan lampu disebelahnya, dan benar saja Hinata kini berada dengan dua orang pria tampan di kamarnya dan lagi, di ranjangnya.

Oh, good... "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU...!" teriak Hinata prustasi.

Let's Read

.

.

.

"Halo. Tuan, saya sudah menemukan keberadaan 'mereka'!"

"Oh, rupanya 'mereka' sudah berkumpul. Jadi dimana 'mereka' sekarang?" seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx kini tengah menyeringai mendengar informasi dari bawahannya itu.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang saya terima, 'mereka' sekarang berada di kediaman Hyuuga Hinata!" seringainya tiba-tiba saja menghilang tergantikan dengan tatapan kosong namun tersirat sedikit emosi di dalamnya.

"Lanjutkan permainannya tapi jangan sampai kalian melukai gadis itu, kalau sampai kalian melukai gadis itu sedikit saja habislah riwarat kalian!" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang lebih menusuk namun pandangan masih kosongnya seperti menerawang jauh ke dalam memori lampaunya.

"Baik. Itachi-sama!"

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

"Hah... kenapa kau harus terlibat dalam 'permainan' ini Hime!" ucap pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke sebari menghela napas menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau ini.

)))0000(((

"Salahmu. Banyak, kau pikir setelah membuat Sai dan tou-san meninggal itu bukan suatu kesalahan melainkan takdir belaka hah... kau bodoh Sasuke!"

"Tapi aniki, aku... aku tidak membunuh Sai maupun tou-san aku!" ucap Sasuke yang tangisnya mulai pecah.

"KAU BOHONG!

"Kaa-san jangan tinggalkan Sasu hiks...hiks!"

"Kamu harus janji sama kaa-san Sasu, jangan pernah membenci kakakmu apapun yang terjadi nanti!"

"Sasu janji kaa-san, Sasukan sayang aniki!"

"Ap-apa jadi Aniki yang membunuh kaa-san!"

"Tidak mungkin... TIDAKKKK!"

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu yang buruk seakan terus berputar-putar dalam pikiran Sasuke, otaknya seakan mau pecah tak sanggup lagi menampung semua ingatan buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Anikinya Uchiha Itachi kakak yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya kini harus menjadi musuhnya hanya karena ia yang menjadi satu-satunya penumpang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan Uchiha Sai adiknya dan Uchiha Fugaku ayahnya dan membuat anikinya itu menuduhnya sebagai penyebab meninggalnya kedua orang yang amat sangat anikinya sayangi itu.

Entah balas dendam atau apa, dua minggu setelah kecelakaan tragis itu ibunya Uchiha Mikoto meninggal karena serangan jantung nyatanya penyebab kematian Uchiha Mikoto adalah Uchiha Itachi anikinya sendiri sayangnya Itachi terlalu cerdik sehingga tak ada satupun dari pihak penyelidik yang mencurigainya malah Sasuke sendiri yang dicurigai sebagai tersangka atas kasus yang menewaskan ibunya itu. Berbagai celaan dan tuduhan miring ia terima dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin terpuruk apa lagi saat dimana Uchiha Itachi anikinya itu secara terang-terangan menyatakan perang dan memutuskan hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Sasuke dan kini Sasuke harus menjalani hidup yang begitu keras seorang diri.

**Uchiha Sasuke setelah diduga sebagai penyebab dari kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan adiknya Uchiha Sai dan ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku, kini menewaskan ibu kandungnya sendiri Uchiha Mikoto. Diduga Uchiha Sasuke mengidap penyakit kelainan jiwa, hal itu membuat kakaknya Uchiha Itachi begitu terpukul atas kejadian tragis itu. **

Sasuke melempar koran usang yang ia simpan dilemari rahasianya. Ini memang gila Anikinya itu bertindak seolah-olah ia yang menjadi korban dan Sasuke yang menjadi tersangkanya padahal Sasuke kecil waktu itu sama sekali tidak melakukan perbuatan yang orang-orang tuduhkan padanya dan jelas-jelas yang membunuh ibunya itu adalah anikinya sendiri mana mungkin Sasuke membunuh orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

)))0000(((

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki jendela kamar milik Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis mungil itu mengeliat kesamping mencoba menghindari silaunya sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya itu. Merasa nyaman Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada 'guling' yang kini tengah ia peluk, cukup lama sampai ia menyadari bahwa wangi maskulin yang sedari tadi ia hirup itu bukan wangi parfum miliknya. Wanginya lebih mirip dengan... Sasuke.

Deg...

Hinata membuka matanya saat dirasakannya sebuah lengan besar kini tengah melingkari perutnya belum lagi dengan napas berat seseorang ditengkuknya yang membuatnya semakin bergidik ngeri. Hinata memberanikan diri menengok ke atas dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Hinata berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat menyadari posisinya sekarang. Berada diantara kedua pria tampan yang tak lain adalah Sabaku No Gaara yang kini tengah melingkari perut Hinata dengan lengannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata membuat napas hangat Gaara menyapu habis permukaan kulit leher gadis mungil ini dan juga Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah ia peluk dengan tangan kanannya yang merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Pagi, Hinata-chan!" sambut Sasuke yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Gaara hanya mengeliat tak nyaman membuat hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan leher Hinata.

"Lepaskannnnnn akuuuuuuuu!" teriak Hinata histeris, wajahnya juga kini sudah tampak seperti kepiting rebus antara menahan kesal dan malu.

)))0000(((

Pagi ini merupakan pagi terburuk bagi Hyuuga Hinata dalam sejarah hidupnya bagaimana tidak, semalam saat kedua pria tak diundang itu masuk ke dalam kemarnya Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk lebih memilih tidur disofa dari pada tidur seranjang dengan mereka tapi, nyatanya pagi ini ia malah terbangun diantara dua pria tampan yang mengapit tubuhnya itu.

"Mereka itu mengerikan!" guman Hinata kesal.

Niatnya untuk mengambil air ia urungkan saat dilihatnya Naruto tengah tertidur dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya penasaran Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Hinata terkejut saat mendapati bekas air mata pada pelupuk mata pemuda berambut pirang itu, memorinya berputar saat dimana Naruto berdebat dengan seseorang yang dapat Hinata simpulkan adalah kakaknya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun pasti tersiksa dengan masalahnya!" ucap Hinata iba sebari mengusap dahi Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Panas!" ucapnya tiba-tiba saat tangannya meraba kening Naruto.

"Kaa-san...!" guman Naruto pelan.

Hinata menatap cemas Naruto, ia yakin beban yang ditanggung Naruto saat ini benar-benar sangat berat.

"Naruto-kun pasti sangat merindukan kaa-sannya!" batin Hinata.

"Pasti 'dia' yang membuat Naruto seperti ini!" geram Gaara.

"Umm, Gaara-kun bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur tapi, kemarin aku melihat Naruto sedang menelpon seseorang dan kelihatannya Naruto terlihat sangat kesal juga... sedih saat penelpon itu memutuskan hubungannya!" jelas Hinata membuat rahang Gaara mengeras.

"Kyuubi!" desisnya geram.

"Akan kubuatkan sup sebentar!" ucap Hinata sebari berjalan menuju dapur.

)))000(((

Hinata dengan telatennya memotong sayuran yang akan ia sup untuk Naruto makan saat ia sadar nanti, sayangnya gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak diantara tumpukan kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang berkas disudut ruangan dapur tersebut. Diambilnya bingkai foto yang dipenuhi debu itu lalu diusapnya perlahan.

Bingkai itu berisi potret seorang anak perempuan dengan pipi merahnya yang tengah bermain ayunan ditemani dua bocah laki-laki berambut raven disampingnya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat foto itu, tak sadar bahwa air mata kerinduannya mulai turun saat membayangkan betapa bahagianya gadis kecil itu saat bermain dengan kedua teman lelakinya. Hinata sadar untuk sekarang ini ia tidak mungkin bisa berkumpul kembali dengan bocah laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Itachi lagi.

"Itachi-nii!" lirih Hinata.

Sasuke masih terdiam sebari menatap Hinata yang terlihat terluka saat menyebutkan nama seseorang yang paling ia benci itu. Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa Hinata memang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan tertentu pada kakaknya sayang egonya itu tidak mau mengakui kenyataan yang sebenarnnya, Sasuke selalu berusaha menganggap perhatian Hinata pada kakaknya itu hanya semata-mata perhatian seorang adik kepada kakaknya saja tidak lebih.

"Kau bodoh Hinata!" desis Sasuke yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

)))000(((

"Naruto-kun bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Hinata sebari menyuapi Naruto dengan sup buatannya.

"Umm. Sudah, aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" ucap Naruto gugup, pasalnya selama ini belum pernah ada wanita yang menyuapinya seperti itu kecuali... kaa-sannya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat dengan lembutnya Hinata menyuapi sup kedalam mulut Naruto dengan hati-hati, suatu perasaan yang sudah lama hilang. Kehangatan yang sudah bertahun-hatun tidak ia rasakan semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya –yang dirahasiakan kepada publik- dan saat Namikaze Kyuubi kakaknya meninggalkan semua beban padanya seorang diri.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, kau tidak merepotkan siapapun!" ucap Hinata manis.

"Kecuali aku, kau itu berat Naruto!" ucap seseorang dari belakang Hinata yang tak lain adalah Gaara.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara membuat Naruto seketika merona malu, ia baru saja menyadari kalau kini tengah berada diatas sebuah ranjang padahal seingatnya ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau menyebalkan Gaara!" ucap Naruto yang disusul dengan tawa renyah Hinata.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"Biar aku yang saja Gaara-kun!" cegah Hinata saat Gaara hendak keluar kamar.

"Baiklah sebagai gantinya biar aku yang menyuapi bocah kuning ini!" ucapnya dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto terbelalak seketika.

"Hwaaaaa... aku gak mau disuapin sama Gaara!" teriak Naruto Histeris membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

)))000(((

"Sebentar!" ucap Hinata sebari membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

"Kau lamban Hinata!" ucap dingin pemuda berambut raven dengan mata kelam yang tengah merangkul gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian minim yang entah siapa membuat Hinata hanya terdiam menatap antara percaya atau tidak, Sasuke membawa seorang wanita yang tidak ia kenal kerumahnya.

"Dia... siapa?" ucap Hinata yang tak kalah dinginnya dari Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sasuke acuh.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara berjalan, cara berbicara hingga aroma Sasuke.

"Kau... MABUK SASUKE!" bentak Hinata.

Sasuke menengok kebelakang menatap tajam Hinata kemudian berkata. "Kalau aku mabuk, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyuuga Hinata!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah akibat terlalu banyak minum.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu melepaskan rangkulan gadis berambut merah kemudian mendorongnya pelan lalu memapah Sasuke perlahan.

"Saya mohon anda untuk segera meninggalkan rumah saya!" ucap Hinata tegas membuat gadis berambut merah itu mendengus kesal lalu mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mengusir Karin Hinata!" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir Hinata. "Apa kau mencintainya Hinata?" lanjut Sasuke lirih membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun kau sedang mabuk!" ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Brakk...

Sasuke mendorong Hinata keras membuat Hinata terjungkal kebelakang, Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan bagi Hinata sekarang ini.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU HINATA!" bentak Sasuke keras kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun... hiks!" Hinata terisak pelan.

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN MENANGIS AKU AKAN MENGASIHIMU... kau itu sama saja seperti GADIS JALANG HINATA!" ucap Sasuke membuat tangis Hinata pecah. "Kau pikir Itachi akan kembali dan mencintaimu hah... kau bodoh mengharapkan yang TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!" ucap Sasauke semakin memojokkan Hinata.

"Cukup Sasuke kau keterlaluan!" ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Kau diam breng*ek, ini urusanku dengan Hinata jangan coba-coba ikut campur!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang akan semakin pecah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu, perlahan ia berdiri menatap tajam Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

"Iya, aku mencintainya... AKU MENCINTAI ITACHI-NII. Aku memang bodoh, bodoh karena selalu mengharapkan dia kembali tapi... hiks...hiks JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN GADIS JALANG SASUKE HAH...!" geram Hinata yang tanpa sadar...

Plakkk...

Menampar Sasuke.

_Bersambung_

Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... nene balik sama pic nene yang dolo ^^

Gomen kalo lama updatenya...

Maaf juga kalo nene gak sempet balesin review dari kalian :(

_ **REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**MINNA-SAN :) **_

_**(-0_0-) **_

_**13-12-11**_

-Hehe... tanggalnya bagus yah *plakk*-


End file.
